THE BURNT MEMORIES THE LASTING STING OF TSKUNES HE
by KINGk
Summary: the story takes place after tsukune loses the thing he loves almost as much as moka his family the true first chapter should be up really really soon only a few hours or so i hope you'll enjoy CHAPTER 1 THE GRAND FANALE ON TAINTED MEMORIES.
1. Chapter 1

THE BURNT MEMORIES THE LASTING STING OF TSKUNES HEART

As I heard the fate of my dad, mom and cousin unfold tears slowly but surely erupted I was overcome with pain and sadness as I hear the board chairman tell me about my family's demise and how I can stay at the school until I'm 18 and can legally live on my own but until then I should get some sleep and tomorrow the bus will take me to say my final Farwell for quite some time and with that me and my "harem" left the felt nothing but pity and sadness for tsukune anon but there was nothing they could do at this point accept try to cheer him up and try to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy so they made a watch/comfort time for each person for the night even inner moka said she'd be more than willing to help tskune she loves him just as much as the others but she'd never admit it the spends the rest of the night sitting in bed listening to the girls words until one by one they had to leave until the morning each on said that he could stay with them but he wasn't really paying attention to them no his mind lay on the burnt and destroyed building he called home all of the things he love where gone all he felt now was despair and with that the sweet release of death sounded almost comforting almost but he wouldn't take his life no he'd live until the pain consumed him and he became a Goul the creature that nearly took his friends lives as he crawls to his bed crying himself to sleeps his last words of this most horrid day was "this time tomorrow I'll be back h-home

AND SCENE I KNOW ITS SHORT I JUST WROTE IT 20 MINS AGO SO PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS QUESTIONS OR JUST WANNA SAY GOOD JOB OR TELL ME BOO YOU SUCK YOU MADE TSKUNE SAD WELL OKAY HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST OF HOPFULLY MANY CHAPTERS TO THE BURNT MEMORIES THE LASTING STING OF TSKUNES HEART AND I JUST MADE IT UP NOW SO PLEASE DON'T KNOCK IT DOWN YET :p


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 THE GRAND FINLE DRAWING THE CURTAIN ON TAINTED MEMEROIES!

As we pass the side street into my old neighborhood I can't help but feel every house I pace mock me unrelentingly realizing that this is the grand finale on his previous life now his new life would begin the life of loss and rebirth in a manner of speaking he had talked early in the morning about a job in the school

_FLASHBACK_ 4:30 A.M.

Inside of the bored chairman's office

The board chairman said "welcome is there anything I can do for you?" yes there is umm…. I heard about a job opening at the school store his head suddenly looking at the floor and his face serious I'll need to make ends meet now that…. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. But the board chairman knew immediately and said we'll come back to that subject when you return but for now I'd like you to go home and get some rest so that in the morning you'll be ready for the departure to the human world. The holy lock clacking at his side as he lifted himself from the seat okay. Was the final word spoken between the two for now.

Later at 7:00 A.M the rest of his harem where up and ready moka akashiya was putting the finishing touches on a letter she'd written witch read "DEAR Dad It's been a very long couple of hours because a friend lost his entire family to a house fire can we please help him? If you can come up with ideas on how please reply. Love moka-chan."

Ruby on the bus talking with the mysterious bus driver and mizore was arguing with kurumu about who'd sit and comfort tsukune but when he came on the bus with a look of sorrow and self resolve he looked at the bus driver who said "I'm sorry to hear the news young one." Tsukune nodded and headed towards the back of the bus. And waited to see the place where the root of all his sorrow was. Just hoping for this day to end quickly.

-END FLASHBACK- 9:40 A.M.

As they reached the house his eyes were filled with nothing but despair as he looked on the full scene before him nothing was left nothing that is except ash and the smell of burning blood. Moka couldn't look at the site ruby just stood there transfixed kurumu looked at her shoes and mizore just looked at the site with her mouth open lollipop in place as tsukune walked all over what used to be a home he found only one thing a picture of him his mom, dad and cousin with all the girls he picked it up looked at it for a second then pocketed the picture for his new "house" if you could call it that. Then when he walks onto the sidewalk it happens he breaks down crying tears of agony and regret. The girls all walk over and hug him simultaneously just holding him there for what seemed like hours until the tears couldn't flow anymore next they take a trip to the bank to see if tsukune had an inheritance altogether it was a sum of $7550.00 on top of their savings account which was $9999.00 he withdrew it all and put it in his bank account closing the others. And then they all thought it would be best to have lunch moka asked tsukune for a little blood and tsukune knew he could never say no to moka so she had he lunch well the others had some pizza with the works. It was around 4:30 P.M. when they decide to have dinner meat buns with rice and medium-rare steak at a restaurant called Keith's all purpose dinner then at 5:30 P.M. the sun falls and they return to bus each person accounted for tsukune ends his trip back home back through the long ,long tunnel and back to yokai academy when they return they say their goodbyes for the night and head towards their spate dorms.

-tskunes dorm- 9:40 P.m.

He found what he was looking for in his left an empty frame in his right the picture of his friends and family surrounding him he puts the picture in frame and hangs it on his wall then in his pajamas he crawls into bed feeling a little better from his trip the blow at least seemed lightened oddly but his mind clouded by drowsiness goes to sleep for the night.

END OF CHATER 1 SORRY YOU GUYS THIS IS MY 3RD FIC SO I'M STILL VERY NEW TO WRITING AND THANK YOUR REVIEWS AND GREAT ADVICE I'LL DO MY BEST TO APPLY WHAT I TAKE FROM REVIEWS AND SUGESSTIONS TO HELP BETTER MYSLEF IN WRITING. YOURS TRULY KINGK! R/R AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE TRUE FIRST CHAPTER.

NEXT TIME:A LETTERS AFFECTS AND REAJUSTING TO A NEW LIFE AND JOB.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: A LETTERS AFFECTS AND REAJUSTING TO A NEW LIFE AND JOB.

7:30 1st period

Tskune walked down the hall not slow or fast just in between longs strides with a persona of happiness on his face under that persona was remorse, naturally the entire school knew about what happened to him by the end of the weekend so this was understandable for the other students they just said things like "good luck dude" or "keep your head up anon", he just brushed it off and walked up to his class room taking up his usual spot right next to the window, in front of moka and mizore to his left, his day went relatively fast after that he'd just stare at the clock until he heard the bell ring by lunch he just had left, for his dorm for the home that was now his but for some reason the building was strangely under construction he'd found some random worker there the work had said that the building was temporarily under construction apparently it was for a room reinvasion or something so he'd ran through a mental list of places he could go for 3 day, first kumara no to hyper, second mizore no she'd stalk me, third ruby no she'd think I wanted to play with my "toy" or whatever she called herself, last moka yes that could work out for now! He thought a little smile spreading just the faintest one like a smirk, as he went to find moka he remembered he'd ditched the other classes so he would just halve to wait for her return

2:30 school days ending

Moka and the rest of tskune's harem worried and looking hoping he hadn't done anything stupid went to his dorm but then they found it was under construction to so they each thought for a second when the worker said" he was a nice boy but after I gave him his things he said something about asking to stay with one of you girls I think it was moka or coca or something like that I'd check the girls dorm he might be waiting there." But he looked and each one had disappeared running off at supersonic speeds each hoping he was there and he was he was on a bench in the dorm lobby he was just waiting for moka so he could ask to spend the night when BAMMM! Two squishy things that felt like bazookas on his windpipe all in a swetervest all he could get out was "guguguhhhhuughhhhh before he had finally removed kumara no sooner than that had happened then three more girls where there and bombarding him with questions but somehow he got things to calm down, after that he walked up to the pink haired beauty with a blush on his face he said "M-moka can I stay with you until the renovations at my dorm are done?" She just stood there face bright pink then finally she said, okay but where going to have to make some rules." that 's fine at least I'll have a home again even if it is temporary." He smiled a genuine smile.

Its 1:34 am I'm not gonna finish this off tonight but I hope you like part one :D


End file.
